Fizz
Abilities Fizz is perpetually and takes less physical damage from basic attacks. |targeting='Nimble Fighter' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Nimble Fighter's'' damage reduction occurs after armor reductions. |video= }} Fizz dashes a fixed distance towards the target enemy unit, dealing physical damage plus bonus magic damage. The physical damage applies on-hit effects and the magic damage applies spell effects. |leveling = * | -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |targeting='Urchin Stike' is a targeted dash ability. * Fizz will travel a set distance regardless of when he strikes his target. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=''Urchin Strike'' has two damaging components. The magical component applies spell effects as a single target ability, and the physical component applies on-hit effects. ** The physical component can be , , and can miss. * Urchin Strike will apply all melee on-hit effects such as Life steal, , and as well as spell effects such as Spell Vamp, and simultaneously. ** Life steal will only be applied to the physical damage portion of Urchin Strike and physical damage effects. **[Spell vamp will apply to all damage dealt directly by the spell excluding on-hit item effects but including the physical and magic damage portion of Urchin Strike. ** On-hit damage additions (i.e. , ) will not benefit from either life steal or spell vamp. |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional=* Urchin Strike can be dodged with sufficiently fast displacement once Fizz has cast the ability, resulting in no damage dealt. |video=Fizz QVideo }} Fizz's basic attacks rend his target, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds, capped against minions and monsters. |description2 = Fizz's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage for the next 6 seconds. |leveling = * of the target's missing health)}}| -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} of target's missing health)}}}} * |leveling2 = * | -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting='Seastone Trident's' passive is a damage over time non-physical on-hit effect. Seastone Trident's active is a non-physical on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=dot, single |spelleffects-single=The active |spelleffects-dot=The passive |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will not block Seastone Trident. |additional= * Refreshes duration upon additional hits. * Passive damage every 0.5 seconds. |video=Fizz WVideo }} Fizz hops onto his trident towards the target location, becoming untargetable for seconds, before splashing onto the ground below him, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and them for 2 seconds.}} |description2= Fizz immediately hops off his trident towards the target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies.}} |leveling = * | -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | or . * Playful/''Trickster'' can be used to jump over/through walls. * Playful can be used to avoid spells such as or . * After Playful is used, without activating Trickster, you can guide which direction Fizz will fall by right clicking before/as he drops for a longer reach (but same radius) on the slow/damage. * Playful cannot be used for approximately seconds after using . |video=Fizz EVideo }} }} Fizz throws a fish in a line that binds itself onto the first enemy champion it hits, them for seconds. |description2 = For the next 6 seconds, Fizz's magic damage against them is increased by 20% for 6 seconds, excluding Chum the Waters's damage. |description3 = After seconds, a shark comes out from the earth to eat the fish, regardless of its position. Enemies hit are dealt magic damage and are for seconds afterwards. |description4 = If a champion has the fish attached to them, the shark for 1 second. Other nearby enemies are instead. The fish provides of its area of effect, and stays at the location it was thrown to until it binds to an enemy champion or is eaten. |leveling = |leveling3 = |range = | }} |speed = 1300 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting='Chum the Waters' is a collision linear skillshot that damages enemies in an area centered on the target. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will partially block Chum the Waters by causing the fish to drop to the ground instead of latching onto the target; however, the shark will still appear and deal damage around the fish after the normal delay. |additional= * The fish will only attach itself to an enemy champion and will pass through all terrain and non-champion targets. * If the fish is thrown onto a target without an active spell shield, the target will be slowed. If the spell shield activates while the fish is already latched on, the slow will remain but the shark's damage and knockup will be negated, consuming the shield. * Chum the Waters initial slow can be removed by and . ** Using will remove the slow and drop the fish to the ground. * Both of the effects can hit stealthed units, and any stealthed unit hit by the fish will be revealed until the shark appears. * Chum the Waters deals 1 true damage every seconds as a countdown before the . * Chum the Waters's secondary effect will activate immediately if it is attached to a champion and they die prior to the shark emerging. * Chum the Waters grants sight around the fish, and reveals any target the fish is attached to. * Chum the Waters shark damage will still deal damage to untargetable champions. |video=Fizz RVideo }} References cs:Fizz de:Fizz es:Fizz fr:Fizz pl:Fizz pt-br:Fizz ru:Fizz zh:菲兹 Category:2011 release Category:Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Dash champion Category:Slow champion Category:Execution champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Melee champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion